


Dance

by HamilHam



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Prom, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilHam/pseuds/HamilHam
Summary: George and Alexander go to prom together and share a few dances.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This one isn't too great, but I still like it! I wrote most of it while badly sun burnt and exhausted. Please enjoy! Also go look at the art that the lovely gagakumadraws did!
> 
> https://gagakumadraws.tumblr.com/post/623368728783060992/whamilton-week-day-6-dance-the-only-way-to
> 
> They go together as a collab!
> 
> https://gagakumadraws.tumblr.com/post/622865417260695552/gagakumadraws-whamilton-week-coming-up-july

Alexander paced his room, too nervous to sit down. He’d spent hours on his appearance, only to look slightly better than he usually did. He trimmed his sorry excuse for a beard and even put a bunch of products into his hair. He’d actually asked Jefferson of all people for advice on what to use, then googled everything to make sure the asshole wasn’t fucking with him. He then spent a good while making sure he did his tie up properly, as he didn’t want to look like an idiot. Tonight was too special to mess up, it had to be perfect. He had to look perfect, there was no other choice. It was prom night, and George had asked him to go.

He’d been in love with George since he met him four years ago, and now he was getting the chance to go to prom with him! George was two years older than him, but Alexander was in all his classes because he was too academically inclined to be in the lower graded classes. He’d even been put into high school before anyone else in his age group, as he wasn’t learning anything in his other school. He’d been twelve when he met George, and George was fourteen. They’d met on the first day of school, and George thought he was lost. He took Alexander’s hand and brought him to the office without giving Alexander the chance to explain himself. It had frustrated him at the time, but he was also very interested in the other boy.

The moment Alexander knew he was doomed was when George blushed hard when things were properly explained to him. Instead of running away, George offered to escort him to his class, which they happened to share. From that moment on, Alexander was always by George’s side. They made sure to take the same classes, both boys having their own reasons. Alexander wanted to be by George’s side; he liked him too much not to be. Though George’s reasons were a little more sensible. Alexander was the target for bullying due to his age, and George didn’t want to risk leaving Alexander alone. After a year or two of this, no one bothered to bully Alexander anymore; it was easier to be nice if they wanted his help after all.

Once prom came around, Alexander had thought about asking George to go, but he assumed his feelings were unrequited. As far as Alexander could tell, George didn’t show him any hits of returning his feelings. Those smiles and fleeting touches were normal to him, so he never gave them a second thought. That was exactly why Alexander had been so shocked when George asked him to prom. The promposal was amazing; simple yet full of passion, just like George. They had been studying together in George’s room when George asked him to close his eyes. He was a little confused, but he did it anyway. When he was allowed to open his eyes, he was greeted with a beautifully wrapped box. It wasn’t much bigger than his hand, wrapped in a simple gold bow. It confused Alexander more, since there were no special occasions that warranted a gift at the time. Before he could say as much, George told him to open it. 

At first, he considered saying no, but finally gave in. What greeted him was a beautiful deep blue tie that had a delicate pattern sewn into it. It’s beauty took his breath away, just like the smile George was giving him. He looked between George and the tie for a few moments before he just settled for staring at George with wide eyes. He couldn’t find the words to say to express how beautiful the small gift was. “Will you go to prom with me?” George suddenly asked. 

That simple question broke Alexander. One moment he was sitting on George’s bed with the tie, then he was suddenly in George’s lap, kissing him with every ounce of feeling he had in his body. That was all the answer George needed. They had spent the rest of the night just stealing soft kisses from one another until they fell asleep in one another’s arms, work forgotten on the bed.

That night had been all Alexander needed to know that George felt the same way he did, and it was amazing. Though it did nothing to release Alexander’s nerves now. Did his suit look good on him? It was a dark green, a colour that complemented the tie perfectly. George hadn’t seen the suit yet though. What if he hated it? What if it didn’t work with Alexander’s skin? What if his suit clashed with George’s? Should they have talked about this before? What if George was having second thoughts? What if Alexander couldn’t dance? Oh god, what if George couldn’t dance!? Shit, this was a bad idea!

Alexander was an attractive young man, he knew that well enough. He always caught the eye of a beautiful girl or a handsome boy, but what if he wasn’t enough for George? George was on a whole other level, and Alexander couldn’t hold a candle to him. His smile lit up the room, and he had an air of confidence and control that Alexander could only dream of having. He was no match for George; would he ever be? Would George get tired of him? 

Alexander stopped pacing when he felt his breathing start to quicken. Shit, not now! He couldn’t let himself give into the anxiety, he had to think about something else. George wouldn’t have asked him to prom if he didn’t want to go! George cared about him, and he cared about George and that was all that mattered! So what if they clashed? Their personalities already clashed, so it would just be a visual representation of them as a whole! The suit looked fine on him, the lady at the shop made sure of it. They chose the colour from a palette of shades and that was the best one, so he didn’t have to worry about that. If they couldn’t dance, they could just sway to the rhythm, or just have fun learning together. It was a prom, almost no one knew how to dance properly! 

Alexander took a deep breath and smiled to himself. He was going to be okay, and they would have a good time. He just had to remind himself of that. Though, when the doorbell rang, Alexander felt his anxiety slamming into him full force. Even so, he pushed it down and walked to the door. He took a deep breath and opened it, only to feel like he got punched in the gut. He couldn’t breathe, George was just so fucign stunning. He wore a black suit with a bow tie that almost matched Alexander’s suit perfectly. What’s more, the bowtie had the same delicate pattern sewn into it that Alexander’s own tie had. It just took his breath away. He bit his lip and smiled softly. “Wow…” He whispered.

He finally looked into George’s eyes and saw an expression he’d never seen on the man before. He looked shaken to the core, just like Alexander himself. Did… Did he take George’s breath away as well? “Holy fuck…” George whispered, in awe.

Alexander bit his lip a little and allowed a small smile to play on his lips. Was George just as amazed as he was? “What?” He asked softly.

George took a step closer to Alexander, giving him the chance to breathe in his scent. Shit, he smelled way too fucking good. “You look absolutely stunning Alexander… I almost want to keep you here so no one else can get the chance to look at you…” Oh fuck that’s hot.

Alexander chuckled a little and pressed his chest against George’s, the boldest move he’d pulled yet. “You know, I want to do the same to you but… That would be a bit of a waste, no? How about we go and make sure everyone knows I’m yours and you’re mine.” He said with a wink.

George’s eyes lit up at that suggestion, then he nodded. “Alright, that sounds like a fair deal.” He said.

With that, Alexander followed George down the driveway. He assumed they would take George’s car, but he was dead wrong. What awaited them was a fucking limo. He gapped at it, then looked at George. “Wh-” He looked at the limo once more, then at George, speechless.

George laughed softly and pressed his hand to the small of Alexander’s back, pushing him forward. “Did you really think I would take you to prom in my car? Alexander, you deserve the world. I would be damned if I wasn’t going to give it to you.” He stated.

Alexander had no idea what to say, so he kept his mouth shut. He couldn’t believe George would go this far for him, just for prom! He wanted to cry, but he kept his composure. George was amazing, and he couldn’t help but appreciate him more. He got into the limo with him and leaned on him slightly. “This is amazing.” He said softly.

George gave Alexander his signature little grin and kissed his cheek. “I’m glad you like it. I was worried it wasn’t going to be enough.” He said.

Alexander stared at him with wide eyes. “What!? Woah, no. No, no, never EVER think that what you’re doing isn’t enough. George, this is more than enough!” He protested quickly.

George looked down at him with surprised eyes. “It is?” He asked softly.

Alexander nodded quickly, then cupped George’s cheeks. “George, YOU are enough. You are all I need. I love you regardless of prom, this limo, or anything else you could do for me. I love you for who you are, not for what you do to me. Sure, this stuff is nice, but it would mean nothing if I didn’t have you by my side for it.” He said softly.

Apparently that was enough to get George emotional. Alexander watched as George wiped at his eyes, then gave him a teary smile. “Do you mean it?” He asked softly.

Alexander smiled a little, then he pulled George close. He pressed a soft kiss to George’s lips, then pulled away. He looked him in the eye and grinned a little. “Of course I do.” He whispered.

After that, they spent most of their ride stealing soft kisses from one another. They never did more than a soft peck, not feeling the need to. Then when they got there, they hopped out of the limo and headed inside. Once in, they looked around and grinned. Sure, it was just a dance, but to them it was everything. Prom was a huge thing for them, so it felt amazing to be standing in the crowded room together. Everyone looked amazing, but Alexander had a hard time taking his eyes off of George. As far as he was concerned, George was the best dressed tonight. Nothing could change his mind, not even his good friend Eliza Schuyler. 

The prom hadn’t truly started yet, so they went around and socialized with their friends. Eliza was Alexander’s age, so she started attending his school two years after he did. Even so, they hit it off really well and were great friends since they met. The only reason she was even at prom was because she came with her sister, Angelica. The other girl was terrifying when she wanted to be, but she was one of his best friends as well. He also couldn’t forget Peggy, the youngest of the three. She was a beautiful girl, and she always made sure no one forgot she was there. He loved that about her, so she was one of his closest friends. They spent a while talking to them until John ran in and stole the show. He jumped on Alexander and laughed with him as they started to talk about how their nights were going to go.

John was here with Lafayette and Hercules, the two men John was trying to date. The two were already in a relationship, and John had a huge crush on them both. They knew already, so they were starting to do trian dates to see how it would go. Alexander hoped it would all go well, because they were cute together. Plus, they made John happy and that was all he could really ask for.

Soon enough, the prom was starting. So they parted ways from their friends and headed to a more secluded area of the room to enjoy their night together. Alexander didn’t want too many people to witness him making a fool out of himself if he sucked at dancing, after all. Thankfully though, there wasn’t anything to worry about. Apparently both him and George were surprisingly good at dancing. They moved together almost perfectly, swaying to the beat effortlessly. It was enough for Alexander to get lost in the moment, just staring into George’s eyes. He was just so happy he was here with George, even if he was surrounded by a bunch of sweaty kids in outfits that were almost too mature for how they acted. He didn’t care about that, because he was with the man he was sure he would spend his life with. 

He smiled up at George and pressed closer to him, completely oblivious to the people stealing glances at them. “I love you.” He said softly.

George gazed down at Alexander with the most loving eyes Alexander had ever seen in his short life. “I love you too, Alexander.” He whispered, then they kissed softly.

Even though it was just like the kisses in the limo, this one felt more intimate somehow; like they were completely alone. It was enough for Alexander to relax the small bit of tension he still had. He didn’t realize he was still anxious, but that didn’t matter anymore.

Alexander pulled away and grinned up at George. “Thank you for bringing me here.” He said softly.

George chuckled and kissed his forehead. “Well thank you for coming here with me.” He countered.

With that, they got back to dancing to the beat of the music. Some songs were a little more upbeat, while others were a lot slower; perfect for a romantic dance or two. Eventually they took a small break and just sat to the side. They spoke about everything and nothing at all, just enjoying their time together. They just spoke about what came to mind, from what animal they liked more all the way to what they were going to do after school. They even spoke about the kind of house they would like to live in when they were older; they had vastly different desires it seemed. They did this for a while, then got up when the final dance before the reveal of the prom king and queen would be revealed.

Alexander snorted at that. “I wonder what they would do about a gay couple?” He asked.

George shrugged a little and grinned down at Alexander. “We might find out.” He said.

Alexander looked up at him curiously. “Oh? What makes you think that? I don’t know any gay couple that would enter that silly little competition.” He said. 

George smiled sheepishly down at Alexander, and Alexander instantly knew what he did. “You didn’t…” He said warily.

George pulled him close and led Alexander in a slow dance. “I did. I thought it would be fun to see what would happen.” He said with a shrug.

Alexander groaned, though he was unable to fight the slight smile pulling at his lips. “What am I going to do with you?” He asked.

George grinned a little and shrugged. “Love me?” He asked.

Alexander snorted softly and nodded. “Yeah, I think I can do that.” He chuckled.

George raised an eyebrow and suddenly twirled Alexander, then dipped him down. Alexander clung to him as George moved him around, breathless. “I guess that’s good enough.” George whispered.

Alexander smiled and nodded. He moved with George and allowed him to lead him in a slightly more complicated dance than before. They twirled around the room effortlessly, slipping between all the dancing couples. Finally, the dance was over. They leaned against one another and grinned. Then they were called to the stage with all the other couples that entered the competition. It was kind of nice to be up there, though he felt a little strange at the same time. They weren’t the only same sex couple at least, Eliza was up there with some girl he’d seen once before. Mariah or something, he couldn’t really remember. It made him feel a little bit better about it at least.

He took George’s hand as the girl introduced all the couples, then got ready to announce the winner. He closed his eyes, then they shot open when the announcement was made. “George Washington and Alexander Hamilton are your prom kings!” She yelled loudly.

Well that answered his question. Still, he couldn’t help himself when he stepped up with George to accept their crowns. “Excuse me, I’m a queen.” He said with as much flourish as he could.

He probably looked really stupid, but at least he got everyone to laugh. They got their crowns, then stepped down to enjoy the last dance of the night. Alexander found himself moving with George once more, but this time everyone was watching them. He couldn’t help but love it; the spotlight was his second favourite place to be, especially when he was with George. So at the end of the song, he pressed his lips to George’s softly. He pulled away a little and grinned. “Now they know you’re mine, and I’m yours.” He was glad they went to prom together.

George smiled down at him, then gave him one more kiss. “Good.” He whispered.

With that, they headed home. They ended up going to Alexander’s house for the night. They spent the night just watching movies together, then they fell asleep on the couch, curled up in each other’s arms. Even though prom was great, this was even better. Nothing would ever beat being safe in George’s arms, no matter how great the spotlight. No matter where he was, if he was with George, it was his favourite place to be.


End file.
